


The Petals In The Wind

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin never thought that Sasuke could act so gentle towards flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Petals In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ I do not own Naruto, just part of this plot to this story. Enjoy.~

A cherry blossom petal falls to the ground in front of the feet of a certain dark-haired Uchiha that was once known as Sasuke. He stares at the petal for a moment, thinking. Thinking of his old life in Konohagakure.

Maybe once he might’ve had feelings for a certain girl, a girl with pink hair and bright teal colored eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno, and she loved Sasuke very much. Though it seemed to start off as a simply little kid crush, she grew to love the dark-haired boy. And perhaps Sasuke would’ve succumb to some kind of feelings for her, had he not left.

The petal lay gently on his finger after he had picked it up. He was silent, sharing no thoughts of feelings. And then the spring petal of a cherry blossom that lay upon his hand flew away in the wind. Sasuke stared in the direction that the petal had flown for several minutes while thinking a silently as he ever did.

“Sasuke…” The young woman named Karin spoke lightly, she stared at him in disbelief. She had never thought him to be so gentle as to look at a petal like the way he did. It was almost if it was very precious to him she would have thought.

“Let’s go.” Sasuke ordered charging ahead again. The woman Karin sighed and followed after him. It was curious, Sasuke and that cherry blossom petal.


End file.
